Raul Jr
Raul '''or '''Raul jr '''is a Private Role-Playing character made by Raul Jr. for fun with other of his friends, and for private role-play event hosted by others. This character is The Adventurer and has paths chosen that at least all would know. This page was made for those to know the path picked by this character. History '''5th age Birth of a hero It was in the age of the fifth in the eastern island Ashdale that a child was born of simple beginnings. Even though he started his life with little money to his name, and nothing but a dream of adventure, he began his career by walking out the door of his house and saw a dwarf named Gudrik, who tells Raul that he had a dream, a prophecy, where Gielinor was in flames, and only he was able to stop it from becoming true. So, Raul follows Gudrik to prepare to travel to the mainland. Attack of the zombies Soon at the marketplace, Raul and Gudrik heard a sound, the ground bursted as a zombie start coming out. Raul charges at it to kill it, after the fight, another one apeares and ambushed him, but luckly he was able to win. Soon after Gudrik teaches Raul how to fish and cook, a undead cow seemingly laying in tee middle of the road destroying a food cart Raul attacks it, after killing him, his rusty sword seemed to have broken and now has to build a new one. Morwenna the Necromancer After building himself a bronze sword a crashing down was heard coming from the church. Raul and Gudrik went to check it out, as they entered, a Zamorakian necromancer named Morwenna the Cruel. She revived two zombies to fight againts the two men. After killing the zombie Morwenna confronted the two men and aimed to kill them her self. She failed and was defeated by Raul, who seemed to have gained her strange power. Leaving the island Raul soon went out and saw him self cheered by the folks in Ashdale. Raul was then speaking with his childhood friend Sarah, who stated she will miss him once he leaves the island, the ship lands at Taverly, where he is gifted by Gudrik, an gem that allows Raul to contact Gudrik. Soon Raul was told to head to Lumbridge, as that is where my quest will start. In the mainland In mainland, Raul has became a hero slowly to those who needed help, he also learned new skills. He was a devoted Saradominist, he was a bit crazed also in the religion, where he would even yell Saradomin name for glory. His view changed when he went back in time to the first age, where he found out Guthix was the one who shaped Gielinor to what it is today. After he returned to the present after, and started worshipping Guthix from than on. Raul also met with a bunch of Mahjarrat, saved Varrock from one. Raul had been famous by so many people, for his adventure, he even is a White Knight, Temple Knight, and Void Knight. He has also been known as part of the signature heros. He is known by a few, to have touched the Stone of Jas. Soon he had changed his hair color from black, to blonde, feeling that he looks better as a blonde. Guthix's resting place. After all his adventures, Raul took a short break, training his skills once again to improve his knowledge. In one of his travel, he discovered that a man named Orlando Smith '''has discovered that is to believe, '''Guthix's first resting place. Orlando told Raul that the site is not completed, and that he must wait a few days for him to fully prepare for the temple. After a few days, Raul went on to visit Orlando to see if he had finished, and he did. Raul opened the door to the testing place and with Orlando, walked in to the first room. Rail examined every thing in the room, even the broken elder sword that was in there. Soon we passed to another room that has a butterfly figure, which Orlando concluded that it was rumored to be Guthix's first form. After Raul lifted it, it seemed to have triggered an alarm. After in the next room, 3 Automaton Guardians appeared stating to have detected a Mahjarrat in the room. Orlando got blasted by one of them as he tried to tell them that they weren't Mahjarrat. Orlando died from the attack, Raul fought the 3 Automatons, and won. He mourned for Orlando death at the moment until a Shadowy figure that he been noticing before appear in the room. Claiming to be Guthix at first, Raul didn't believe it, and the figure transformed into Sliske, a back stabbing Mahjarrat who tried to turn him into one of his wights. Soon Sliske shows Raul that the alarmed he triggered is now being heard all across Gielinor, the sword of Edicts, the generals in the gods war dungeon, and the stone circles. Sliske "promises" Raul that he won't kill Guthix, as he made that promise to his fellow Zarosians, who are on their way over soon.' Kree'arra '''and '''Zilyana '''appeared first, soon after '''K'ril Tsutsaroth '''appeared from behind Raul, destroys the door and keeps walking. Kree'arra stays behind telling Raul that he should turn and leave, refusing to, Kree'arra ask for forgiveness and attacks Raul. After a fearsome battle, Kree'arra surrounds as he had no chance against Raul, and allowed him to pass. After passing, Raul notice K'ril and Zilyana could not enter the door ahead, as it was unbreakable. The two left to find their own path. Raul walked up seeing it was a puzzle door, as he then heard a voice stopping him. 'Meeting the Guardians' Several beings teleported behind Raul, The guardians of Guthix, Death, Juna, Fiara, and Valuta With Chaeldar and Thaerisk, and some Druids. Before Death could even conclude any further, Juna stated she knew him, after hearing that he was the one who lifted the butterfly statue, Death stated that Guthix must have seen something in him to allow him to lift the statue. They would test that by the puzzle door. After completing it, they all went down further into the chamber. 'Becoming and proving to be a Guardian. There Raul met Cres, another Guardian of Guthix, who tests Raul to see if he is worthy of something greater by Guthix. Cres leads him to another puzzle. Raul passes, as he was then blessed by Guthix, and made into a Guardian, his appearance changed, giving him a outfit that hides what he wears, a cosmetic type of outfit. After the short celebration, a rumbling game across the chamber. This was Raul final test, to show he is worth being a Guardian not only physically, but mentally also. After setting up the defenses, and the fighting forces to fight in the correct wing they should fight, Raul goes on and aids those in battles, thankfully none of the Guthixian side has died yet. Shortly after, Saradominist were able enter the chamber and a battle starts in there, Raul is tasked to protect Juna, while the rest holds off the attack. Thankfully, we had the upper hand! Zilyana walks in and strike Cres, believing he is Guthix, Cres Calls her a fool, and a blind one as well. After his death, '''Azzandra, and the rest of the Zarosians, Akthanakos, '''and Wahisietel arrives with Char and Nex trapping Zilyana. '''The Choices. Raul is left to decide what to do with Guthix;join Zilyana, and kill him, join the Zarosians and wake up, or remain loyal to Guthix. Raul chooses to remain a loyal guardian, and allow Guthix to sleep, with a disappointment to Azzandra, the Zarosian, and Zilyana, behind them, a entrance to Guthix's resting location was opened, Raul rushes in avoiding the attacks of the Zarosians. After making it to Guthix, Raul see's him, in shock seeing the god he follows face to face, he notice Sliske at the bottom, in front of Guthix also, Sliske turns with a evil smile, leaving Raul in shock, as he saw him wield the Staff of Armadyl. 'The Death Of Guthix' Sliske dealt the final blow, and left, Guthix was injured, only little time left Guthix tells Raul the story of his past, and home world, and the truth of what he wished for. Guthix explained to Raul that he could have stopped all this from happening, but desired not to. Guthix took Raul through the memories of his home world. Arriving to Guthix's house, Raul watches him lay in his old bed. Guthix tells him that he has gave him, enough power to defend the world against the gods, giving him the task, as world guardian. Raul accepted this, the truth, Guthix's wish, and promised to protect Gielinor. Guthix was pleased to hear that his new guardian would protect this world. 'The Begining of the 6th age.' coming soon 6th Age coming soon Category:Godless Category:Guthixian Category:Adventurer Category:Incomplete Articles Category:Neutral Category:White Knights Category:Void Knight Category:Temple Knights